Your Guardian Angel
by TheOneAndOnly51
Summary: Mikan is ill and Natsume thought she was getting better. Fate can be a jerk. MxN Oneshot!  it's very sucky and really rushed haha x.x


I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its contents and I do not own The Red Jumpuit Apparatus.

Oneshot MxN

Song: Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Normal POV

Natsume Hyuuga was headed to work one day when he ran into an old friend.

Ruka Nogi.

"Oi Ruka!" Called Natsume "Natsume! How've you been? How's Mikan holding up?" "I've been good. Mikan is fine and she is actually getting better. The kids are gonna be so happy to see her again. How about Hotaru?" Natsume looked at Ruka, wondering. "She's fine. She's with Rimena right now." (Note: Rimena is Ruka and Hotaru's daughter. She is 8. Yulee and Queriye are Natsume and Mikan's children. They are twins and they are both 10.)

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**_

Just then Natsume's phone began vibrating. Natsume reached into his pocket and grabbed the phone

_Hello? Natsume Hyuuga speaking._

**Ah, Mr. Hyuuga. Would you mind coming to the hospital please?**

_Of course sir. I'll be over in just a moment. _

**Thank you. Also, will you bring your kids along too?**

_Sure._

_**I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"Oi, Ruka I gotta go. See you soon?" "Yeah. We should have a picnic with our wives and the kids! We'll be able to celebrate Mikan's return from the hospital!" Natsume smiled._**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

"Yulee! Queriye! Get your shoes on, we are gonna go see mommy at the hospital!" Called Natsume to his children when he walked into his house. "Okay daddy." The two responded in unision. They grabbed their shoes and swiftly put them on, then walked out the door and into their dad's car. The drive was long and boring. There was alot of traffic but finally they arrived at the hospital.__

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Mr. Hyuuga. It's good to see you again and your two wonderful boys." The two 10 year old boys smiled. "Mr. doctor? What happened to okaa-chan?" Asked Queriye. "That's why I called your daddy. Actually, I'm sorry to say but... Your wife and their mother... Is dead. She died last night. I'm sorry." The doctor gravely said. Natsume felt like a knife just went through his heart and the bearer kept twisting it.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

"Oh..." Natsume mumbled. He looked at his children who were about to burst into tears. Natsume backed into the bench and sat down, his hands on his face. "Mikan... You idiot.. You lied. You said you were getting better..." Tears streamed down the man's face and he felt so weak.__

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

That was the day Natsume cried for the first time. That was the first time he hurt so bad. And that was the first time he realized how important that brunette girl was. "Mikan... I love you so much more than I can say..."__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]

Cherish The People You Know. Treasure their words. Enjoy the air you share with them. One day they'll be gone and you'll regret the things you forgot to do and say. Tell them how much you care about them.

Did you like it? Review plz ^_^!


End file.
